The Neverwinter Nine
by para-bellum
Summary: NWN2. Dealing with undead is always nasty, but now the poor Neverwinter nine find they have to do more than their share of undead slaying. Oh, and, did I mention I'm throwing Bishop in there to kick some undead ass? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Neverwinter Nine

Neverwinter Nine

Prologue: A betrayal for Us

The old man sat at his desk, his feet on his desk

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

His quill pen hit the table. Again, again, again, again, again.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

It was like the rhythmic ticking of a clock, a gentle lull at the edge of his consciousness. He was waiting, waiting for word. His patience would pay off.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap-

THUD

The door flew open; a sweaty and blood-streaked figure fell into the room. It straightened in an exhausted salute. "Sir, its-its-" The mussed person was clothed in simple, but serviceable royal blue cotton and wool, and her chest bore the insignia of Neverwinter, the horned eye with three black tears falling from it. Her skin had a blue tint to it, and her hair was white-purple and small lightning bolts occasionally crackled out. The old man looked up sharply. Her eyes held the wisdom of a thousand year old ghost, but were now wide in shock and fear. The woman, who held no weapons, managed to fight her shock and finish her sentence. "It's Hatthias. He's…uhm…let's just say he's not one of us anymore. He's set some undead upon the Rest. I would have sent someone else, but the hallways are bursting with zombies and the like, it wouldn't have been safe for Them." Her voice dropped, barely above a whisper. "Lord Nasher, orders? I need to get back to them, and soon." Nasher nodded. "You know your orders, Tymora. Has Merlana put a spot on Hatthias?" Tymora shook her head, and that was followed by Lord Nasher's swears.

"You cannot lose him, understand?"

"Yes Lord." Tymora was adjusting the straps on her hands.

"Dismissed."

The woman left the old man, and the screams of the undead could be heard throughout the keep that bloody night. The Neverwinter Nine had been betrayed by one of their own, and they don't particularly care for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Neverwinter Nine

Neverwinter Nine. Chappie One! Enjoy!

Neverwinter Nine

Chapter One

A hand slammed down on the table.

"Listen up, people. We got betrayed last night, and we lost one of our own. We will not let that weaken us. Merrick-" Tymora's hair crackled fiercely. She had named one of the Neverwinter Nine's men in the warrior class. He looked at her, awaiting orders. "I want you on the recruits, snap to. Pick the best five, send them to Kiira-Nai." Tymora nodded to a woman like herself, bearing no weapons. She and Tymora were both monks, and had both trained intensely in unarmed combat. Merrick was a demon with a sword, and their mages were Merlana, a wizard, Keeshna, their druid, and Weslin, a sorcerer. Their ranger was Jammes, meaner with a bow than an angry black dragon. Benjamin was a warrior like Merrick, but maybe just a bit more threatening with a bit more experience.

Hatthias had been a warlock, capable of doing things with the dead that most people would kill him for. Lord Nasher had taken pity on him, and had seen a great potential in him. Last night, though, had proven that Hatthias had more ambition that could fit inside a roll as one of the elite guards of the realm. Unfortunately, Jammes had taken a wrong step last night and had fallen to a fresh zombie horde. They had all shed their tears and had buried him at dawn, but now was not a time for sorrow. Now was a time for revenge.

Tymora's eyes flicked around the room, settling on each of their faces before flicking to the next. She was in charge, the Queen of the Nine. She called the shots and no one argued. Her right-hand man was Ben, he was considered an advisor. Having an Air Genasi for a commander was odd, especially when things were struck by lightning when she was angry. "Keeshna, I want you to have all the animals on Hatthias' trail. He cannot get away." Keeshna nodded and left, Merrick at her heels. They had work to do. "Merlana, I understand why you couldn't get a spot on Hatthias last night, you were in the thick of things." Merlana looked down, fire burning in her cheeks. "If we ignore the threat Hatthias poses, we'll all end up dead. People who can control dead are chancy at best, but when they betray you and then kill on of you, well, then it's time for a little retribution and revenge." Everyone left nodded slowly, forming questions and suggestions. Ben opened his mouth. "Who are you going to replace Jammes with?" Tymora smiled grimly. "I've someone who has a debt to repay."

"No." The word was flat, like stale bread. Tymora glared at the man sitting at the table, staring into a tankard of ale. She took her foot off the table and sat across from him. "You have no choice in the matter. I will drag you there, if need be." He laughed harshly. "You always were a charmer." Tymora snorted. "Understand me now, Tall, Dark, and Brooding. I don't care what you're doing right now, you'll drop it and leave it where it lay, you still have a debt to repay to me. You'll get good wages, too."

He pushed the tankard aside, it tottered on the edge of the table before falling over the edge. Tymora caught it mid-fall and slammed it down on another table, startling its inhabitants. She leaned in close to his head, as did he. Their faces were barely two inches apart, but they were glaring at one another.

"Tymora" His rough voice was soft

"Bishop" Hers was like black silk, smooth and deadly.

He blinked. Tymora laughed and leaned back. "I see you finally remember what I did for you." She said, waving to a waitress. The flirty waitress thrust the neck of her dress lower and pouted at Bishop. Tymora tried very hard not to burst into giggles. She must have been making very odd faces, because Bishop threw her a weird look, like _What the …?_ Tymora ordered barley water, while Bishop asked for a meal and some form of alcohol, Tymora couldn't really tell.

After Bishop was done, Tymora looked around. "First, where's Karnwyr? Second, where's your equipment? Third, You're coming with me to HQ tonight. Introductions need to be made." "One, He's in my room, Two, that's in my room also, three, no way in hell am I going tonight." Bishop replied. Tymora sniffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bishop leaned back on his chair and yawned. "Exactly what I said it means." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like you would dare defy an order from the leaders of the elite guards of the realm." Bishop smiled that smile that had a way of pissing Tymora off.

"But I am. I'm probably the only person in the world who can do that and live."

Tymora growled lowly.

"Fine, fine. Stay where you are. It's either you come to us or we come to you."

"No, no that's all right," Bishop suddenly looked terrified. "I'll come."

Tymora smiled, pleased with herself.

"Good. Get your stuff. I'll be outside." She strolled out like she owned the place. Bishop scowled at her back and went upstairs to the room he had rented. While he was up there, he quietly talked with his wolf. Anyone hearing him would have no idea what he was talking about, "-it's good that she'll have me around, to keep her humble…"

Ben and Kiira-Nai stood in shadow, saving themselves from the bright glare of the sun over the Docks. Leaning against a building, they watched a dark browned hair youth entertaining a group of brawlers, keeping them from turning on one another and returning to their own bloody pastime. The boy was short and slim, his almost black hair just above his earlobes. Intelligent green eyes were steady and focused, seemingly paying attention only on the five sharp daggers that he was juggling. The two of the Neverwinter Nine watched silently until the boy finished his act by catching all of the daggers in quick succession in his teeth. The brawlers cheered and then wandered away to look for someone to rough up.

The boy silently glided down the alley that Ben and Kiira were concealed in. Like a rabbit that sensed danger, he stopped, sniffed the air, and then drew two daggers that glowed a sickly green, most probably poisoned.

"I know what nobility smells like, you know. What do you want? Do you want me to be your own personal assassin? Do you want me to work for you as a servant? What is it, huh?" The boy's face twisted in anger. He apparently didn't like the high-born. Kiira skittered away into the darkness, scaling the nearest building with ease. Ben stepped into the light uneasily.

"Hello." He said shortly.

The boy surveyed Ben, staring at the man from top to bottom, leaving no detail out.

"You're not noble, but you smell like em'"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. You met a man named Merrick, maybe…two months ago." Ben said slowly. He opened his hands to show he held no weapons. The boy sniffed. "Yeah, and? What of it. He was nice, but all nobles just want you to think that. He smelled like you too, not noble, but dressed up like them." The boy became a little more relaxed, but he still had his daggers at the ready.

Ben sighed, scratched his head, and continued.

"Who is the newest criminal in the game?"

The boy looked offended. "No rouge gives away another! You're asking me to hang by Rouge's law if you ask me that!"

Kiira's voice sounded from nowhere, but everywhere.

"He's not a rouge, he's a traitor, and should hang like one."

The boy whirled around and threw one of his daggers like an expert at a patch of darkness that didn't quite belong. The patch moved like lightning, easily dodging the small blade. Kiira jumped from her perch and disarmed the boy in a flash.

"You shouldn't try to throw poisoned daggers at members of the Sacred Fist, Natty." The poor boy's eyes widened and he half knelt, half bowed to the monk. "Oh, please. Just stand up, girl!" Kiira demanded. The boy…or was it girl's eyes widened even further. "I…I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not a girl!" he/she stammered.

Kiira grinned wolfishly and produced a small white crystal that was glowing a bright red. The girl cussed. "Your disguise is good, but not good enough for a truth'lik crystal." 'Natty' looked up at Ben.

"Who are you people, that you dress like commoners, smell like nobles, and have the skills and tools of master adventurers?!" She cried. Kiira and Ben glanced at eachother. "We're the Neverwinter Nine."

Natty's jaw couldn't drop any lower, so she just knelt on the dirty street, glancing at the two elite guards through her bangs. Kiira-Nai rolled the truth'lik crystal back into her sleeve. "C'mon, we've work to do." She said, pulling up Natty by the back of her shirt.

The two veteran Nine and the new Nine walked down the street at a trot.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A bit short, the others will be longer. Chapter two coming soon. Hit that Review button down there, you know you want tooooooo!


End file.
